


How Would You Feel?

by amczingphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amczingphil/pseuds/amczingphil
Summary: Dan is ready to take the next step in his relationship with Phil and he has a perfectly unique way of showing it





	How Would You Feel?

**Author's Note:**

> secret santa gift for @moonlitdan on tumblr

“If you just pop your card into the reader there, the instructions will come up on the screen,” the cashier - Sam, according to their name tag -  told Dan as though he had never purchased anything and paid by card before. Dan didn't say anything, he just gave an awkward smile and followed the instructions.

He had to admit that he had been worried about his idea at first; what if there had been a fan of his or Phil’s working in the small shop? Sure the chances were slim but Dan had learned that bad odds didn't mean something was impossible. He just had to think about how far he had come since being that awkward teenager who had been a fan of the man he was now living with now to know that. If a fan worked in the shop and said something, his surprise would be ruined and possibly his relationship. 

It was a risk that Dan felt he needed to take, he had gone to the small shop a few times and bought little trinkets, observing the employees for any signs of recognition and scouring the internet for any hints that he had been there. Finally, when he felt it was safe enough, Dan tentatively placed his order. The order which was being bagged up for him in that moment and making his plan suddenly feel real and terrifying.

Phil was such a child at heart and Dan was sure that his eyes would light up when he saw what was in the bag that was laying on the counter between Dan and the cashier. Despite all the nerves, Dan couldn't deny the streak of anticipation that was flying through him regularly as he pictured Phil’s face in his mind.

“I have to admit, this is the first time anyone has requested a blank box,” Sam said, “although, looking at the picture before it was painted and cut out, I can see why.” 

“Do you think it’s a good idea?” Dan asked, he knew that the fact he was seeking the approval of a complete stranger was caused by his own nervous jitters, he knew Phil would like it, but he just wanted someone else to tell him it was going to go well. 

“I think whoever the person getting this is, they’re going to love it,” Sam said, before smirking at Dan, “well, they might hate you for the blank box, but once they realise what it is, they’re not going to be able to finish it.”

“Nuh uh,” Dan muttered, “I want a finished puzzle before an answer.”

“Now that’s cruel, but I would do the same to be honest,” they said, before ripping off the receipt and holding it out to Dan, “I take it you don’t want this in the bag.”

“Yeah, maybe not,” Dan agreed as he took the receipt and shoved it in his back pocket, trying to ignore the total on it. Who knew getting a picture painted professionally and made into a custom jigsaw was so expensive? 

“Good luck,” Sam said as Dan thanked them and left. 

Dan couldn't feel the brisk wind that somehow made its way through his clothes and his jacket despite him having wrapped up as warmly as possible,, normally the cold would chill him to the bone and cause him to shiver and dream of a hot bath and a cup of tea as he made his way to the bus stop, but he couldn't feel any of that. He was burning with the excitement of giving Phil his present. It wasn't too many pieces and Dan knew that Phil would easily be able to finish it in just a couple of hours - well he would have been if he’d had a reference image to go by, Dan wasn't sure what his ability would be like to finish it blind. 

The bus ride home flew by while Dan was trapped inside his mind constantly playing different scenarios over and over. He knew what he wanted to happen, he had pictured it over and over and even though he  _ knew  _ Phil and he was almost certain that everything would be alright, his stomach was still churning with nerves. Dan walked home from the bus stop, almost shaking with emotion, he had been planning to save the present for a different day but he couldn't wait, he  _ needed  _ to do it as soon as possible. 

“How long is too long to leave a Christmas tree up?” Phil asked as soon as Dan walked into the lounge, making every effort to rustle his carrier bag as much as possible to get Phil’s attention which ended up being useless as he was sitting cross legged at the bottom of their tree and staring at his phone, “I’m sure that after a certain point it becomes unlucky but I can't remember when that is and google isn't helping me.”

“You don't believe in that superstitious crap do you?” Dan asked moving to stand behind Phil, who leaned back against his legs unable to see the smile that crept its way onto Dan’s face from the small action. He let a hand move to stroke through the surprising soft hair. 

“I have to, if I don't then our tree might burn down next Christmas,” Phil said seriously as he scrolled on his phone, clicking on random links. 

“Hey, dingus,” Dan muttered as he hit Phil’s shoulder gently with the carrier bag, “leave your burning tree fears alone for a second. I bought you a present today.”

“A present?” Phil asked his eyes lighting up as he spun around to face Dan, his worries about leaving the tree up too long forgotten, “what is it?”

“You don’t want me to ruin the surprise do you?” Dan asked in amusement as he handed the bag to Phil, he could have laughed at the confusion on his face as he pulled out the plain white box that rattled. 

“What? A jigsaw?” Phil asked, “why is it blank? How do I complete it without a reference image?”

“Well,” Dan said, plonking himself down on the sofa in a way that would let him relax but also see Phil’s progress with the puzzle, “that’s part of the surprise.”

“Is this a prank?” Phil asked. 

“Nope,” Dan said with a grin before letting it slide off his face, “seriously though, Phil, this jigsaw is going to ask you something, but you can’t answer until you’ve finished the entire thing.”

“That sounds serious,” Phil said. 

Dan hummed non committedly and relaxed back, content to simply watch Phil and wait. His stomach was filled with butterflies that were swooping and diving and making his entire body tremble with anticipation. This was it, he ran his fingers over the velvet box in his pocket, the action had been comforting for Dan over the past few weeks but as he gripped it then and there, he was filled with only nerves. 

The evening dragged its way into existence so slowly that Dan was sure time was standing still or at least purposefully slowing down purely for the sake of winding him up. 

“This guy kinda looks like you,” Phil murmured, “he has the same arms.”

Dan snorted wondering how his arms could be distinguishable, “you making progress?” he asked seeing that Phil had been at the puzzle for almost two hours. 

“Nearly, I’ve finished all the background and I just have the person to do,” Phil said, “there aren’t that many pieces in this puzzle, but I’m still trying to work out how it’s going to ask me a question?”

“Nope, I’m not giving that one away,” Dan said, trying to disguise how dry his mouth had suddenly become the fact that he was sweating with the knowledge that Phil was getting closer to finishing the puzzle. 

“Wait a second? Is this  _ you? _ ” Phil asked. 

“Finish the puzzle,” was all Dan said. 

“Ugh, you’re no fun.”

Dan watched as Phil worked on his puzzle, his fringe falling forward and brushing the bridge of his nose despite the fact that he kept pushing it back, it was a clear sign he was in need of a hair cut but Dan couldn't deny that he liked Phil’s hair a little on the shaggier side. 

“Dan?” Phil asked suddenly jerking Dan out of his thoughts, something in Phil’s tone made Dan look at the puzzle.

It was almost complete, only a handful of pieces littered the wooden floor around but the painting was clear. Dan wearing his best suit, down on one knee and holding out a ring. There was no mistaking what it was. Phil jumped to his feet almost faster than Dan could follow, sending puzzle pieces flying everywhere, skidding on the smooth flooring and ending up somewhere under the sofa.

“Dan?”

“Hey, the rule was you had to finish the puz-” Dan was cut off by Phil claiming his lips with his own with such a force that their noses bumped together making Dan laugh into their kiss. 

“Yes,” Phil said breathlessly, “one hundred percent yes.”

“Well then,” Dan said, looking into those greeny-blue eyes that he had fallen in love with all those years ago, “I guess you might want your second present.”

Dan opened the little velvet box that he had been holding onto for so long, the little ring had made its home in his pocket but it was time for it to move on and find it's forever home with Phil. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3333
> 
> come find me on tumblr @philscurls


End file.
